I Want Your Bite
by Levy-Chama
Summary: Solo una noche. La única que sería gratis le prometió Ruby a Gold. Adv: Song-Fic, AU & Yaoi.


**I Want You Bite**

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon claramente no me pertenece. Yo solo juego con sus personajes y los someto a extrañas situaciones por gusto personal xD

**Advertencias:** CrackShipping, Yaoi, una mala redacción, trama sin mucho sentido y acciones indecentes no escritas textualmente por parte de los personajes…

**Shipping:** **EyeShipping (Gold x Ruby)**

**Notas: **Por primera vez desde que me adentré en FF, una canción logró darme "inspiración" para algo, lo que resultó ser un Song-fic yaoi. Si no tiene un nivel básico con el inglés, pues lamento informarle que necesitará de ayuda de algún diccionario para comprender mejor el fic. Cualquier duda puede hacérmela saber en un review…

* * *

_You know it's not about romance  
It's just about what's in your pants_

Fue lo primero que Ruby susurró en el oído de Gold cuando se vieron. Uno olía a alcohol, el otro, a un perfume que no le pertenecía. El mayor río roncamente al borde de su vaso, degustándose con aquel líquido nuevamente, ya habiendo perdido la cuenta de cuál número era esa bebida. El no tan niño tocó suavemente su hombro, aplicando un poco de fuerza sobre el mientras le daba una felina mirada, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento.

_Screw hello, you had me at sex  
Don't need no intro, let's skip to the bed_

Recita Ruby cuando su espalda es azotada contra el sucio y roto papel tapiz de la oscura habitación. Se encontraba siendo besado furiosamente por Gold, mientras mantenía las piernas enrolladas a ambos costados de él. El mayor gruñe al procesar las palabras del chico, moviéndose hacía la cama, dejándose caer arriba y continuando el fogoso beso, desesperado por quitarse la camisa cuando el calor empieza a subir dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

_From your head to your toes  
Legs up over your head  
From begs to moans  
We're both seeing red._

Gold queda atónito y con la boca en una perfecta "o" por una milésima de segundo la escuchar la petición-o más bien dicho orden- del muchacho. Pero luego recuerda quién era ese chico y dónde se encontraban. Sonríe petulante. Había subestimado al chiquillo, creyendo que como otros el querría un trato delicado, pero no. Él era especial, sabía cómo satisfacer sus deseos, lograba leérselos en su dorado y lujurioso mirar sin problemas y los correspondía gustoso.

_Some believe in love on first sight  
But this is just lust on the first night  
If it turns into more than that's all right  
But right now I don't want your kiss..._

Había sentenciado entre risas el menor mientras iban de la mano entre pasillo y pasillo camino a la habitación del chico. Lo había dejado claro, solo una noche. O mejor dicho, esta era la única noche en la cual Gold conseguiría una reunión gratis. El mayor estaba seguro que después de todo lo que le haría al chico, Ruby lo buscaría, pero podría equivocarse. No sabía con quién se estaba metiendo. Ese menudo cuerpo tenía una enorme cantidad de seguidores adictos ¿A qué? Pues a Ruby. Creyeron que con su galán perfil habían conseguido atrapar al muchacho, cuando los que realmente eran cazados eran ellos. Al igual que Gold ahora, estaba en compañía de un lobo en piel de corderito.

_I want your bite  
Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
Wanna taste the salt of your sweat  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight_

Lo que Ruby pedía, Gold se lo concedía. Pero llegó un momento en el cual Ruby dejó de pedir y tan solo actuó. Ahora era Gold quién quería cada uno de los ataques sorpresa del menor. Sus hambrientas mordidas, su hiperactiva lengua que probaba y se paseaba por dónde más le gustase, el coqueto movimiento de su cuerpo bajo él. Lo quería todo. Pero nuevamente la advertencia de Ruby cruzó por su mente, como un resplandor que mataba un porciento la pasión. Se sintió frustrado al pensar que el menor solo quisiera una noche. No lo dejaría escapar, le demostraría cuan buenas eran sus manos, cuanto truco le haría para atarlo y tenerlo cuando Gold quisiera y dónde quisiera, para siempre. No dejaría escapar a esa joya de niño, era hermoso y dulcemente adictivo, se había convertido en su dulce favorito. No creía ser capaz de disfrutarlo al máximo hasta el alba, necesitaría otra noche.

_The way you're making me hot  
Don't stop you're hittin the spot  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sigh_

Cuando escuchó el gemir del menor sobre su oído, sonrió. Estaba funcionando el plan. Le demostraría a ese chiquillo quién era y que no tenía escapatoria desde el momento que cruzó miradas con él. Haría que lo necesitara más, mucho más. Se separó un poco de Ruby, apreció cómo se encontraba bajo suyo y al momento de hacerlo, se arrepintió al instante. El niño jadeaba descontrolado, entrecerraba sus ojitos dejando escapar mínimamente ese intenso rojo caramelo de sus ojos. Se aferraba al cuello de Gold con un desesperado ímpetu y en momentos movía sus manos por el pelo azabache, jalándolo cuando el mayor aumentaba la fuerza que usaba en las embestidas. A Gold se le fue el aire y a lo único que atinó a hacer fue aumentar a un ritmo deseoso e impaciente. Hundió su nariz en el cuello del muchacho e inhaló profundamente, escuchando vagamente el fuerte latir del corazón de Ruby acompañado de sus suspiros. Gold gruñó incontrolable cuando el menor clavó sus garras en su sudorosa espalda, justo en el momento que profundizaba sus movimientos y terminaba ansioso. Ruby en cambio, tan solo chilló, pero no acabo. Gold sin prestar atención de aquello al estar mareado y cansado por el caluroso ambiente que le abrazaba, cayó rendido a un lado. El menor suspiró cuando sintió la ahora relajada respiración de su acompañante.

_Lost control, but not get mislead  
Don't ask for my phone  
Yeah we're just sex friends  
Who needs clothes  
when you're covered in men  
You never know  
The hand I will lend_

Canta Ruby levantándose de la cama, buscando una prenda en especial por el piso. Cuando la encontró, sonrió. Era el pantalón de Gold, de el sustrajo la billetera del mayor, cobrando su sueldo y de paso conociendo el nombre de su acompañante. Sabía que había prometido que esa noche sería gratis, pero lamentablemente Gold no lo satisfizo como Ruby quería, por lo que debía pagar las consecuencias. Ya vestido escribió una notita para cuando el mayor despertara, y la dejó en el velador que estaba al lado de la cama. Era una lástima que Gold no cumpliera todos sus requisitos, falló en el más importante. Bueno, al menos era guapo, ese sería su consuelo. Besó suavemente la mejilla del mayor y lo arropó entre las sábanas, tapándole la desnudez. Se despidió sabiendo que no lo escuchaban y se marchó de la habitación, yendo con su jefe a solicitar una nueva y buscar otra víctima a la cual esperaba no tener que cobrarle el primer encuentro…

* * *

No estoy segura que comentar. Mili, si lees esto, pues aquí está el EyeWear. May, si también lees esto, algún día intentaré hacer un IshiShipping :3

**_Ciao~_**


End file.
